


Cutting off your long hair

by Lokirye



Series: Mcty shorts [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (I see you), :) no regrets putting that, Coming Out, Dream SMP lives together, Gen, Gender fluid author who is done with their shit, I’m an exhausted afab using fanfic and humour to cope send cake, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Over binding, Streaming, The hype house but less drama and TikTok and it’s the dream smp, This is a warning to anyone who says not all cis men in the comments that I bite, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Why is gender identity so confusing, binding, its accidental tho, no beta we die like my sleep schedule, no beta we die like tommy, probably won’t happen as most people who read these are trans themselves, tw mention of needles, tw periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye
Summary: For gods sake! Of course now Dream said they were going to a restaurant. Did he have no concept of time? It was 9pm at night, Tommy needed to take off his binder, but couldn't now. Sure he didn't know, but now he was going to be in pain tomorrow now all because of someone didn't buy food from the shops!Oh wait- he was supposed to buy the food yesterday. In his defence, he passed out due to heat and low blood pressure.———————Or Tommy moves in with the Dream SMP and no one knows he’s trans
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nikki & Tommyinnit, Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Mcty shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164347
Comments: 33
Kudos: 490





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the CC’s say they are uncomfortable with these type of fics, please tell me in the comments so I can remove them. Also, in case you haven’t read the tags, there is periods and needles mentioned in this.

Tommy was excited when he had finally been invited to move in with the his friends, his parents had even agreed! Granted Phil had to sign some papers holding him responsible for Tommy.

The only problem was Tommy wasn't out to them. He knew they would support him, there was complications of them saying trans right all over YouTube, but that nagging voice in the back of his mind said otherwise.

He could probably deal with whatever problems occurred, but they'd eventually find out. Maybe he'd tell them. As long as he didn't over bind or leave his T out in the open he should be fine.

—————————-

It had been a long flight and a long few weeks, trying to sort out his room and set up his streaming set up. The house was big enough for everyone to have their own rooms.

Tommy was just sitting in the lounge with his phone, trying to understand the temperature difference. Why was it so difficult?

"Hey, we're going to the beach!" Dream announced, walking into the room. Everyone was just chilling out, trying to survive the heat. The beach would be perfect!

It was greeted by cheers from everyone, apart from Tommy. Would he have to take his shirt off or not? Would they question it?

"You've all got ten minutes to get ready."

Everyone ran off into their rooms, scrambling to get dressed. Apart from all the weak British people who sat complaining. There's two types, British people who can survive the heat and British people who can not. Tommy, Wilbur and George all sat in the middle of the carpet grumbling.

"Oh god, it's like 30 degrees outside!"

"What!?"

"I'm going to go get changed." Tommy said eventually, retreating to his room. He felt like the red walls were closing in on him.

He took a deep breath and opened his wardrobe, grabbing a water proof binder, swimming trunks and a red t-shirt. If they asked he could just say he was sensitive to the sun.

—————————-

For gods sake! Of course now Dream said they were going to a restaurant. Did he have no concept of time? It was 9pm at night, Tommy needed to take off his binder, but couldn't now. Sure he didn't know, but now he was going to be in pain tomorrow now all because of someone didn't buy food from the shops!

Oh wait- he was supposed to buy the food yesterday. In his defence, he passed out due to heat and low blood pressure.

It was a nice restaurant at least, not too expensive and it did sell nice food. There was a lot of options to pick from, it was a bit overwhelming. Dream, who was sitting next to him, noticed and told him the garlic bread was pretty good, so he ordered that.

He was eating his garlic bread at the table when it began to get hard to breathe. It hurt. He couldn't take deep breaths, damn it. He bent over slightly, making Wilbur tell a joke about his posture. He laughed along, squeezing his eyes shoot as a burst of pain hit him.

"Hey Toms, you alright?" Philza asked, noticing the look on his face. He was the only responsible adult after all, well maybe not, Kristen was more responsible but she was eating.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He gritted out, taking another bite of garlic bread before Philza could question him more.

—————————-

Life sucked. Big time.

Why him!? The universe must despise him to make him suffer like this.

Tommy was laying in bed, curled up into a ball. His binder lay discarded on the floor, he couldn't bring up any energy to put it away in case one of his friends knocked on. It taunted him, not saying anything but just being there.

His hair felt too long, it tickled his neck. His body felt disproportioned, it hurt whenever he lay on his side. His voice was too high, it cracked when he shouted. All in all, Tommy was having a bad day.

Sighing, he sat up and grabbed the scissors, bringing his bin closer. He started snipping, feeling behind his head to make it even, watching as the blond hair fell into the bag. Maybe he'd feel better.

—————————-

Of course he had to notice he had started his period during stream. Of. Flipping. Course.

Honestly, the gods must hate him to torture him this much. Dysphoria was a bitch without being watched by 100k people, did it really have to effect him on stream. Some people noticed his grimace, but he managed to play it off as the heat. At least it wasn't a minecraft stream.

He sighed and stood up, telling the chat he needed the toilet. At least he wasn't wearing white. The only good thing that had happened that day.

He turned his camera off and went over to Nikki's room. It was near the stairs, the perfect place.

She wasn't streaming today, so she could probably help. He hadn't planned this far ahead, he didn't even have any pads and it would be nice to come out to someone.

And have help.

Mostly help.

He'd probably tell Eret later, she would probably also help. He doesn't even know why he didn't tell them in the first place.

"Hey Nikki?" He asked, knocking on her door. He was strangely quiet for once, something not a lot of people were used to. It didn't happen often. He looked at the stickers, trying to calm himself down.

"Come in." She called.

He walked in and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

"I need to borrow a pad. I'm transgender." He blurted out, closing his eyes. He might as well cut to the chase, ignoring the voice in his head saying she wouldn't accept him. It was Nikki, she would accept him!

Nikki's expression softened, Tommy hadn't been this serious in ages. She pulled him into a tight hug and told him she was proud of him, giving him a box of pads to use.

And if Tommy came back to stream a bit happier, no one said anything.

—————————-

"Tommy." Eret stood in his doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the frame. Tommy looked up from his phone, closing the Twitter app. Was he in trouble? Was it the tweet? He didn't know teeth offended Eret.

"Yeah Big M- E?"

Silence. If you're going to tell him off, at least cut to the chase.

"Are you doing drugs?" He asked, holding up a needle that was from his desk. Shit. Why didn't he bin it!?

"No?" Tommy offered. Drugs? Do hormones count as drugs?

"Tommy..."

He sighed and stood up, closing the door. Didn't want anyone else to hear this.

"It's testosterone." Tommy said simply. Sure he was going to come out to Eret, but he wasn't expecting it to happen this way.

"Oh, okay. I take it your transgender then? Good to know you aren't doing drugs." She smiled slightly. The child wasn't picking up bad habits, pure relief.

"Where would I even get drugs from?"

"I don't know, man. If there's a will, there's probably a way." They placed down the needle back on the desk.

"That sounds motivational." Tommy laughed.

"It does. How many people are you out to?"

"Just Nikki."

"Alright, what do you want for dinner." He said.

"Pizza?"

—————————-

Tommy was looking at the aisle, wondering how he’d be able to buy some. Everyone had decided to go on a shopping trip for food and other stuff, which means Tommy could buy pads without them noticing.

“You okay? Want me to buy some for you?” Nikki whispers, looking at where he was. No one would question her buying them.

“Yes please.” Nikki smiled at him and walked off into the aisle, grabbing the night time ones with wings because the others suck and I’m right.

“You need any pads or tampons?” Eret walked up to him. It was nice having people care for him.

“Nah, Nikki’s gone to get them for me.”

“Alright.”

—————————-

"I'll be right back." Tommy said, standing up. Screw periods, why did this always happen?

He speed walked to the toilet, not seeing the panic that was appearing on his friends face.

"Is that blood? Is Tommy hurt!?" Phil fretted, looking at the sofa. Tommy was his responsibility and he had gotten hurt on his watch!?

"I think so..." Wilbur looked up, "We should ask him about it." Tommy was like a brother to him, what had happened?

"Ask me about what?" He walked back into the room, stopping at their faces. He was quite speedy at changing, ever since he had to do it in school. It was weird now saying he was in high school when he had been saying he was at college in England.

"Are you okay? There's blood on the sofa." Phil walked over to the boy. He had promised his parents he wouldn't let the boy get hurt.

"Shit! Um, I'm fine!"

How would they react!? Loads of cis men were disgusted by periods, even if they were natural.

"No you're not. There's blood on the sofa!"

"I'm-I'm transgender." He said, looking at the spot. Would it come out?

"That's fine! Is that why there's blood? Are you self harming!?"

Wilbur nearly face palmed.

"I'm female to male, Phil." He nearly laughed.

"Oh."

"Oh! Do you have all the stuff you need?"

"Yes..." he sat back down, leaning his head on Wilbur's shoulder. "I'll clean the sofa." He said, closing his eyes.

"Uhuh fucker, you're not sleeping on me. We know you can't sleep in a binder. We're not going to let you hurt yourself."

"Fuck you. I'm tired!" He whined.

"Tough, go get changed before you sleep."

"Urgh."

—————————-

"Anyone wanna go swimming?" George asked suddenly. What was it with water and Dreamnotfound? It was really hot that day and they all needed something to cool off, so why not go into a large body of water that's probably half pee and swim around?

"Yeah sure, might as well." Tubbo lifted his head off from Tommy's shoulder. He dog eared his page and placed the book on the sofa cushion, nudging Tommy, waking him up form his conscious sleep.

"Nah, can't be bothered." Tommy muttered, reaching for his phone. He yawned.

"Oh c'mon Tommyyyyy." Dream whined, flopping onto the sofa next to him.

"Nope, too hot."

"That's the point, the pool'll cool you off!" George insisted. It was less fun without Tommy splashing and dunking them under the water.

"Can't." Tommy said, not noticing what words were coming out of his mouth. He really needed some water, but he also really couldn't be bothered to grab some.

"Why not?"

He quickly realised what he said. Fuck fuck fuck fuckity!

Could he back peddle himself out of this? Probably not. Might as well. Wilbur looked at him, asking if he wanted him to sort this out or not. It's amazing what faces can say now a days. Tommy shook his head.

"Shark week, innit."

"You're so fucking British, is shark week like slang or something?" Dream asked. Tommy resisted his urge to roll his eyes, did Dream have sun stroke? Maybe he dyed his brain for his old videos, he was probably naturally dumb. Nerd, finding out pewdiepie's Minecraft seed.

"Period." He opened TikTok, immediately blasting out heatwaves. A look of realisation appeared into Dream and George's face.

"Okay, there's some ice cream in the freezer to cool off."

"Fucking pog!" He shot up, running into the kitchen.


	2. Wattpad writers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for wattpad writers and wattpad writers only, but if you do get this notification or smth, I’ve added extra scenes to the first chapter so 👌

Okay, wattpad writers who write about Tommyinnit. RESPECT HIS BOUNDARIES! He has said he doesn’t like shipping, and I’m pretty sure that includes /reader or /oc.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like midnight, it was just word vomit and edited it just now, so if it sucked I’m sorry lmao


End file.
